1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shoes and, more specifically, to guards that are detachably mountable onto the post of women's high heels to extend the heel pressure area while moving over rough terrain and to prevent the heel from sinking into soft surfaces.
The heel guard comprises a base portion and an upper portion with the base portion made of a rigid material that will dissipate the heel pressure across the base while the upper portion is designed to frictionally grip the heel post.
Preferably, the upper portion is manufactured from a polymeric and/or elastomeric material that projects from the base in curvilinear fashion into a plurality of stays that converge forming an aperture before extending into the upper portion interior.
Furthermore, the present invention provides for an upper portion columnar receptacle with a bore manufactured from an elastomeric or polymeric material that tapers from a wide opening to a narrower middle section then to a wider base, much like an hourglass with the narrower middle section forming the frictional element for heel posts of varying thicknesses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other heel support device designed for high heels. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,875,806 issued to Givens on Sep. 6, 1932
Another patent was issued to Fredon on Apr. 22, 1969 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,435. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,252 was issued to Connors on Feb. 12, 1985 and still yet another was issued on May 17, 1994 to Topel as U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,675
Another patent was issued to Brown et al. on Jun. 26, 2008 as U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0148606 Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 7,971,373 was issued to Epping on Jul. 5, 2011 Another was issued to Brown et al. on Oct. 11, 2011 as U.S. Pat. No. 8,033,035 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 14, 1963 to Wunderle as Germany Patent No. DE1867331.
Another patent was issued to Fredon on May 26, 1966 as U.K. Patent No. GB1,080,846 Yet another EU Patent No. EP2311342 was issued to Bertrand on Apr. 20, 2011.